


Just you

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gogy is a jealous tsundere, Sapnap is best wingman, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: Sapnap doesn’t understand their relationship and is so done with the, dancing around each other, George can get jealous from time to time but never admits it, and Dream has way to many admirers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	Just you

“Wait, what? I though you were dating George?!” 

Sapnap stood in front of Wilbur and Dream in a defensive stance, utterly confused and ready to kill the blond haired man if necessary. The two were apparently on a “date”, getting coffee at a nearby shop.

“Huh? No, I’m not dating George! Though it would be nice.” Wilbur scowled, everyone knew Dream had a thing for George. Probably even George. “Me and Wilbur are just friends, it’s a friends date!”

Ouch. Poor Wilbur.

“Uh-Huh.... So if I take George out on a “friends date” it’ll be okay?” Sapnap said cockily, and grinned a bit when Dream gave him a death glare. “That’s what I thought. I’m leaving now, I’m gonna go take George out on a “friends date”!” He replied, voice going squeaky at the end.

“Sapnap, I swear... Hands off.”

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t do a thing to your boyfriend. Oh, and Wilbur?” Sapnap spun around on his heel, causing the end of his white bandana to fly around his head. Wilbur looked at him, with a questioning look. “Don’t try to make any moves on Dream, he’s George’s got it?”

“Uh, yes?” Wilbur replied rather flustered. His face was a slight shade of pink while Sapnap walked away and Dream muttered some insults to Wilbur about Sapnap.

“Oh, Sapnap welcome back!” The ravenette was greeted by the small British boy, who’s glasses seemed to be falling of his face. “You were out for long, I was gonna call you but decided an idiot like you would never pick up.”

“Haha.” Sapnap replied sarcastically. “Are you okay? You seemed rushed, you’re glasses are like gonna fall off, dude.”

George adjusted his glasses, placing them on his forehead. “I’m fine, I just tripped when I heard you come home.” Which earned him a snort. The shorter punched him lightly in the shoulder and laughed too.

“Hey George, you wanna go out to the city later? We could go do something.” They were together at the dinner table, eating food that was from last night.

“Pff, are you asking me out on a date? Who are you and what have you done with my friend?” They both laughed, and Sapnap explained his run in with Dream and Wilbur earlier. George seemed to get gloomy as soon as he heard about the “friend date”.

“Y’know, Sap, I think I’m good. I appreciate you tryna stick up for me and all but I’m fine really.” His accent was thick and his eyes were averted away. But every word was genuine and Sapnap knew that.

“So I don’t have to kill anyone tonight?”

“No, you don’t. But get the gun out just in case.”

“Alright, well I’m going to bed. Dream said he’ll be home in 30 minutes. But don’t stay up too late.” 

George nodded and stood up, cleaning the table. “I’ll try, goodnight Sappitus Nappitus.” The ravenette smiled at the familiar nickname.

“Good night 

30 minutes later, Dream came home while George was watching TV. They greeted each other, Dream had some food and sat down beside George on the couch.

“How was your day, Georgie?” The blonde asked in a baby tone voice. He has told both Dream and Sapnap he hated being called that, but they took it as a challenge and well he just stopped fighting.

“Mmm, I dunno. Pretty uneventful, but then again that’s everyday.” His tone was bland and quiet. Dream immediately knew something was wrong.

“You okay?”

“Hm, yeah I’m fine. How was your day?” Dream was about to argue, but decided to leave it. He already knew what it was.

“Great! I got to hangout with Wilbur! And Techno taught me some new tricks! And I played a bit of manhunt with Fundy!” George gritted his teeth, but smiled. And commented how good that was. A familiar spark grew in his stomach, he knew it well. Jealousy. He was jealous of all the attention people were giving Dream. He hated it.

“But you wanna know what the best part of today was?”

“What?” He didn’t want to hear anymore of someone having fun with Dream that wasn’t him.

“This, talking with you and being able to hangout.”

George’s circuits seemed to freeze, his face felt hot and his hands scrunched into fists. “Don’t say that you idiot...” Dream smiled and leaned over to him and placed his head on George’s chest. Making a confused yelp escape George.

“George, you know I love you right? Like actually love you? I’m not joking this time.”

“Uh- Um- I, Ah- wh- Yes?” He couldn’t speak, there was just no way.

“Good, than why would you get jealous over me hanging out with some friends?” George felt like he was gonna die.

“I! I- I’m not jealous!” He screeched, face buried in hands.

Dream lifted his head up and got on top of George, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Every emotion was conveyed and expressed, and when George kissed back it was even better. They fit together perfectly, the perfect mix of everything. When they finally parted, George tried to say something but Dream shushed him. Said it “wasn’t needed and that he knows.”

George no longer had a reason to be jealous anymore, he knew Dream was his.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Please comment!


End file.
